Hydroxylamine, usually in the form of salts such as hydroxylammonium sulfate, hydroxylammonium chloride or the like is widely used as a reagent for preparing various industrial, specialty and pharmaceutical chemicals. Reaction of a hydroxylamine reagent with ketones or aldehydes produces oximes. Other reactions of hydroxylamine reagents produce substituted hydroxylamines and hydroxamic acids. Where the organic starting material is either water-soluble or susceptible to an interfacial reaction with an aqueous solution of a hydroxylamine salt, either the chloride or sulfate salt may be used, and the sulfate salt is preferred because of its lower cost. Many products containing oxime or substituted hydroxylamine groups are not susceptible to production in aqueous media. Accordingly, such materials are normally prepared by reaction of solutions of hydroxylammonium chloride in organic solvents such as methanol with the organic precursor in the presence of sufficient base to neutralize the by-product HCl. Because hydroxylammonium sulfate (also called hydroxylamine sulfate) is not soluble in methanol, however, the cheaper sulfate reagent cannot be used to prepare these materials.